The Last Of The Timeladies
by urchingavroche
Summary: After her planet is destroyed, Timelady "The Shopworker" (Timelady!Rose) is shot down to Earth, Narrowly escaping death thanks to her TARDIS which she calls 'Mickey', and her trusty sonic knife, which can cut through any material in a perfect shape with no mess. With the help from her companion, Jack Harkness, she searches for another survivor, who she thinks is murderous.


**AN**

**Hello! I've been wanting to write a Timelady!Rose fic for a while, so here you go! The first chapter probs won't be all that accurate, because I've only seen a clip from the original show and that was the sonic knife scene in season 17. Anyways, if the destruction of Gallifrey isn't how it was in the show, my apologies. Allons-y!**

**/AN**

* * *

Fire. That's all I see. Crumpled bodies of my friends, family, neighbors. And Daleks. I see those too. And it's not better. Tears are streaming down my face. I am sobbing. My sonic knife in my hand pointing at the Dalek who is about to shoot someone in the middle of their regeneration process I had just gotten back from Earth, I had watched the play that US president Abraham Lincoln got assassinated.

Taking breaths between sobs I raised my sonic knife and charged at the Dalek. My knife sank into the Dalekanium and sunk into the flesh of the monster inside the metal cage. I thrust it out. My brown hands were shaking and my black hair seemed to be more frizzy than before. I looked at the timelord who lay at my feet. I was too late. The Dalek had gotten him in the middle of regeneration and he was gone forever. Tears fell out of my brown eyes. This needed to stop. I turned around and was face to face with a Dalek. I screamed and raised my sonic knife. I stabbed into him before you could say "EXTERMINATE" and ran away.

I looked at my TARDIS. It was surrounded by Daleks. I'm not sure what I was supposed to feel, but I know for a fact it wasn't supposed to be what I felt then. Which was... Murderous. I held a Sonic Knife which is a device to kill, and I was very lucky to wield it. I was abusing it, and I only know that now.

I always wonder what I looked like. What the Daleks viewed me as. I probably looked mad, thinking in hindsight now. My dark, chocolate skin was scratched and bruised and burnt. My eyes, wide and bloodshot. My fingernails chipped and cracked.

I cracked.

I slashed through to my TARDIS. Screeching out a battle cry as I sliced through the Dalekanium into the fleshy life forms inside. I felt rage! More rage than I thought I could carry up on my shoulders. I just kept stabbing and slashing and striking until I felt a burning running through my veins. More pain than I had ever felt before. I screamed as I heard "EXTERMINATE!" I stumbled into my TARDIS. I hit some random buttons and I heard the familiar sounds of the TARDIS moving far, far away from here. I looked up helplessly. This was my first regeneration, I was scared. Just as I was considering it, I exploded into a bright blitzkrieg. My sonic knife tumbled to the ground as the combustion I had finally gotten used to stopped cold turkey, just as fast as it had came. I dug into the small box in my TARDIS. I found a pear mirror, I had forgotten when and where I got it. I looked at myself and almost dropped the mirror. No one told me regeneration was so off putting! I had been so used to what humans call 'African-American'. Now I was a pale skinned blonde with huge teeth. and thin lips. Or maybe one or the other. Huge teeth makes your thin look thin and vice versa.

Anyways. I glared at myself. Even though it was phantasmal, it was somehow... Real. Like I had looked like a piece of corn, it was like I had looked like this piece of corn for my whole life. I did not forget my former self, mind you. But I felt... reborn. None of the other Gallifreyans had explained it quite like this.

* * *

My TARDIS landed in a park, somewhere in... Well, I wasn't sure. It looked somewhat familiar.

I looked through the door and walked out. And looked at my TARDIS. It had disguised itself as a tree. "Aw, come on! Don't be all down on yourself!" I pleaded to it. I leaned down. "When my transportation is mourning, I'm mourning! Then I'm depressed!" I yelled. The tears started to come down my face. My ears pricked up, I heard some children. "Look, Mummy, Look! IT's a mouse just like Mickey Mouse! Hehehe!" I smirked. "I've always liked that name. 'Mickey'." I said to my TARDIS. "Maybe I should start calling you that, Micky." I chuckled to myself.

"'Scuse me, Miss." I looked up to see a bulky man with copper swooped hair.

"'Ello." I greeted helplessly.

"Gotta name?" The man asked.

It dawned on me. Should I tell this guy my real name? Did the Daleks destroy themselves, or are they still out there. I decided to just go by my title."

"I'm the Shop Worker."

"That's it? Just the Shop Worker?"

"Yeah... You?"

"Harkess. Jack Harkness."

"Harkness? That's an interesting name."

The man smiled. "Said the Shop Worker."

"Touchee."

We stood there for a minute. I tapped my fingers against Mickey.

I saw something blink in his pocket. "Jack, what is that?"

"What is what?"

"That.. That thing in the back of our jeans."

"Oh!" Jack nodded knowingly, patted his rear. "Well, I believe the french call it a derriere."

I shook my head. "No, No, No, the thing in your pocket."

"Oh, my pen."

"Your what?"

"Yeah, I was going to give it to my boyfriend."

"Your what?"

"He's a sucker for things that glow."

"It glows?"

"Yeah."

I shook my head. "Let me see." I demanded.

Jack blinked twice. "Er, okay." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a slick, shiny, navy blue pen with a glowing top.

I glared at the device in my hand for a few long moments. "Now, Jack, I want you to listen very carefully. Where did you get this. When did you get this?"

"Just a moment ago. And I found it."

"Found it where, Jack? Where did you find it?!"

"Well, I don't remember."

"You don't remember, you have a sonic pen in your grasp and Mickey is acting weird. It isn't grief it's something else..."

"I'm sorry, who's Mickey?"

"My TARDIS."

"Your what now?"

I looked at Jack with a wild expression in my eyes, and a wicked smile.

****"Jack, would you like to go on an adventure?"


End file.
